Unexpected Surprises
by littlemiss haunted
Summary: Hermione and Blaise in their first year of hogwarts. Written in the same style as one of my other stories, 'In the Begining'. I hope you like!


**Unexpected Surprises**

"Who are you?" A tall, rather skinny boy asked the girl standing in front of him. He had never seen her at Hogwarts before. Although, it was only the second week. All he knew of this girl was that they weren't in the same house.

"I don't give my name out." She said in an aristocratic manner. The little boy silently agreed. He wasn't one to say his name frequently either.

"Well, then what House are you in?" he tried asking her.

"You mean we aren't in the same house?" she replied with a question. The boy sighed, it was going to be very hard to talk to this girl. He was up for a challenge.

The pale skinned girl looked at the other's much darker skin. The caramel tones weren't something she was used to seeing in England, unless it was her family coming for a visit from Spain.

"Are you from Spain?" She asked, not sure why her thoughts were speaking for her.

A quick and more silent no was his reply. When she looked him in the face, he blushed a little bit, and the little boy tried hiding his face behind his shoulder length curly hair. The girl laughed a little at his actions, which he noticed. He then proceeded to cover his face more quickly.

"Why are you in the library? I thought first years had better things to do." She said, some of the harsh tones in her voice fading. The boy noticed this, and looked out from beneath his blanket of hair.

"You're in here." He pointed out, making it her turn to blush.

"Well, you see . . . I like, I mean, it's not that great of a day . . ." the girl was hard trying to find an answer.

The boy emerged himself from his hair and looked at her quizzically. Why was such an obviously smart girl trying to give an excuse for being in the library. It was rather weird, and entertaining, to watch.

"I like books too. It's okay. At least I'm not going to call you a know it all." He smiled.

The girl chuckled. "Or say that books aren't everything." She was beginning to like this boy. It sounded like he was going through the same things in his house that she was in hers.

"Or throw your _Hogwarts, A History_ in the fire." He mumbled, still mad at his housemates for that.

"They did that?" the girl was looking astonished, upset, and ready to kill someone all at the same time. "Did they not realize how important that book is?" The little girl was really upset that some student would do such a horrid thing.

"They said only losers would read that garbage." The boy mumbled.

"Well then, say hello to Hermione Granger, Queen of the losers!" She proclaimed, outstretching her hand to the boy next to her.

"Blaise Zabini, loser number two."

The two children took seats in the Muggle Studies section, sure that no one would travel the far distance to reach them. Hermione and Blaise discussed books that they read, and ones they were reading now. As the day grew, so did their discussion. Dinner was being served at the Great Hall.

After the long day in the library, the two retreated, and walked into the hall together, still laughing about a joke Blaise had said earlier. When they had reached Hermione's table, the two still hadn't realized the conversations started about them.

"It's your table." Blaise said to the girl, who merely nodded.

"This was a better conversation then I'd had in a while. Goodbye." And Hermione hugged the boy. She made his blush grow wider when she kissed him on the check, unknown to all else around them.

"Have a nice Dinner." Blaise managed to stutter out, still trying to cover his face with hair as he walked to his table.

It was then that he noticed that the rest of the hall was staring at him. He looked back at where he had left Hermione, and realized why.

Before chatter could erupt, he fled the Great Hall, running straight back to his commons. The air was cool as he teeth chattered the password, and still chattered when he reached the fireplace.

Hermione granger was a Gryffindor.


End file.
